


Sherlollipops - Intervention

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [152]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moonstone1520 said: Congrats on the followers! I absolutely love your work. This may have been done before, but I've just rewatched HLV and could you do a ficlet where John, Mary and Lestrade threaten to injure/kill Sherlock if he hurts Molly á la Janine?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see one of the conversations between Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade referenced in this ficlet, check out the comments...

“Look, Sherlock, it’s not that we don’t trust you…”

“But you _don’t_ trust me,” the beleaguered consulting detective snapped as he gazed at the three people who currently had him cornered in the St. Barts morgue. They’d planned their little confrontation/intervention well, waiting for Molly to leave to get coffee before making their move. “If you trusted me, you wouldn’t be here right now.”

John, who’d been the one who’d spoken, had the grace to look abashed, but only for a second. “All right, fine then. We _don’t_ trust you. Not about something like this. Because it’s not fair to Molly if you’re using her for a case or dating her because you’re bored or something.”

“Mrs. Hudson said she’d rather you shot up the walls in your flat if that’s the case,” Lestrade chimed in. At the raised eyebrows he received from all three of the others – including Sherlock – he said, “What?” rather defensively. “We have tea a couple times a week, she tells me about her nephews and nieces and whatever chap she’s seeing, I tell her about my wife…none of which is the point!” he added, his voice rising. He pointed an accusing finger at Sherlock. “The point is that you’d best not be stringing Molly along for your own selfish reasons, or I swear to God, Sherlock, I will lock you up so fast your head will spin!”

“Don’t make me use my special skill set on you,” Mary added. The ‘again’ was unstated but clearly understood by everyone but Lestrade, who continued in blithe ignorance of Mary’s secret past.

“Yeah, and if worst comes to worst, we’ll pull out the big guns,” John added menacingly (and with unintended double-meaning, for which he would later profusely apologize to his wife).

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “What, you’ll tell Mycroft?”

“No,” John said. "Worse. We’ll tell your _mother_.”

“Tell his mother what?”

The three interventionists turned to face Molly as she strolled into the morgue, attempts at innocent expressions plastered over their faces. “Um, that you two are dating, of course,” Mary said, recovering quickest (no surprise there!). “We know how Sherlock can be…”

“Oh, his parents already know,” Molly replied cheerfully. She walked around John, patted Mary on the arm, smiled at Greg and came to a stop in front of Sherlock. Getting up on her toes, she gave him a quick peck on the lips before looping her arm around his waist and taking a sip of her coffee. He wasted no time in dropping his arm over her shoulder and pulling her tightly to his side. “So you don’t have to worry about Sherlock just using me for a case or something, OK? We’re actually engaged; this is his grandmother’s ring.” She held up her left hand proudly, showing off the square-cut emerald in its antique gold setting. “Trust me, if he ever tried to pull the same stunt on me that he pulled on Janine?” Her eyes took on a dangerous glitter. “Those slaps I gave him for being high would look like love taps compared to what I’d do to him then.”

“Doesn’t she say the sweetest things?” Sherlock asked, looking down at her dotingly.

Mary, John and Lestrade exchanged looks. “Well,” John said, clearing his throat, “uh, seems like you have things under control here, Molly.”

“Yup,” she replied, popping the p obnoxiously and earning another doting look from Sherlock. She reached back and set her coffee cup on the stainless steel table behind them, which was thankfully unoccupied and thoroughly clean at the moment.

“So, yeah, I guess we’ll just be…” Greg jerked his thumb over his shoulder, toward the morgue doors.

“See you for dinner on Thursday!” Mary sang out, grinning happily at the two as she tucked her hand into the crook of her husband’s arm and tugged him towards the exit. “Verity’s second birthday, don’t forget!”

“See you then!” Molly smiled; as soon as the others were gone, she turned in Sherlock’s embrace and flung her arms around his neck. “Gosh, glad they finally got that out of their systems!” she exclaimed. “Took them ages!”

“Hmm, yes, but it’s done now, thankfully.” Sherlock wrapped his arms round her waist and brushed a teasing kiss across her lips. “Speaking of getting things out of our systems…what was that you said the other night about never having had sex in a storage cupboard?"


End file.
